The Color Pink
by TheEarthbendingRavenclaw
Summary: A series of oneshots following the events of "Turning A New Leaf" leading up to Dipper and Pacifica's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 _Nope. Nope. Nope._

Pacifica scrolled through the online catalog of wedding dresses. They were still in Gravity Falls, crashing at the mystery shack with Soos until they could get cleared to go back to Japan. To pass the time, Pacifica was wedding planning, or trying to. No, she just didn't love any of these gowns. It wasn't the style, or the shapes, or the fabric. It was the color.

White. She could only remember one time she'd worn white, but it wasn't her inexperience with the color, but that one time she did wore white.

She hated it. Hated that even with them in jail, even with them out of her life and a new beginning on the horizon, the memories of their abuse still had a grip on her, no matter how much she tried to fight it. The last time she wore white her parents were trying to pawn her off to a rich suitor like an old chair or dining room table. She'd ended bloodying the dress when her father struck her, busting her nose.

Her mother has always said white was only for babies and brides. Well, Pacifica was about to be a bride and become Mrs. Pines, but she couldn't bring herself to picture herself in white. Setting her laptop aside, she went to the mirror and looked at herself.

Blond hair, blue eyes, pretty face. Almost perfect, until she looked at her bare back, marred by cigarette and cigar burn scars.

Ugh! Still thinking about her parents. Why could she not get over them?

"Because until now that has been you life time."

Pacifica jumped and whirled around to find her fiancé standing in the doorway.

"Dipper!" Pacifica looked down at herself, realizing, with a blushing face, she'd uncovered her entire torso except for her bra. Yes, she and Dipper were married, but they had never done anything like _that_ yet. Quite honestly, she was still nervous as heck thinking about the wedding night and wasn't quite sure how she was going to get through it. Thankfully Dipper had not pushed for any physical outside of kisses. Whether he knew she was nervous, or he was nervous himself (he may have grown up quite nicely since they first met, but there was still some of that socially awkward and nervous kid in him).

Pacifica hung her head, embarrassed, and not sure what to say. Dipper solved that problem for her by talking first.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking at wedding stuff."

"On your back?"

"Well…"

"Pacifica."

She sighed. "I was looking at my scars."

Dipper's eyes softened in sympathy. "Do they still bother you?"

"Yes. It all does, and it's making planning the wedding really hard…"

"Are you scared your scars will show through your dress?"

"Partially…and…"

"And…"

"I haven't really liked any dresses that I've seen so far, and I'm scared I won't be able to pick one."

"What do you not like about them?"

Pacifica chewed on her lip for a minute before answering.

"They're white."

"White?"

"I don't like white, I…" Pacifica began rocking back and forth on her heels. "I just…it's because…"

"So don't wear white."

Pacifica blinked in surprise. "What?"

"If you don't want to wear white, then don't wear white."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to wear on your wedding day, though? I'm supposed to be a bride, I need-"

"You're getting married. You're going to be a bride not matter what you wear. And while you are 'supposed' to wear white, well…I hate to tell you this but you're about to become a Pines, we don't follow the rules very well."

Pacifica chuckled.

"As for your scars, you know I think you are beautiful. Every part of you. But if it's really bothering you we can try and do something."

"Like what?"

"There are such things as scar removal surgery-"

"I don't think I want to do that."

"Oh?" It was Dipper's time to be surprised.

"I don't want to forget what I've been through. But I don't want it to ruin my wedding day either…Or my life."

"They won't," Dipper rubbed her back, gently. "And that makes sense."

"Thanks for understanding."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…a few days ago I was looking at…"

"At what?"

"This story about self-harm victims covering their scars with tattoos."

"You want to get a tattoo?" Dipper asked in a very loud, surprised voice.

"Is that bad? Do you not want me to?" Pacifica asked.

"I mean, I don't care, but I didn't pin you as a tattoo type person."

"I didn't pin myself as a tattoo person either, but, I am thinking about it," Pacifica rubbed the back of her neck.

"If that's really what you want to do than I'll go with you to the studio and hold your hand through it, I just want you to be sure beyond sure that's what you want."

Pacifica nodded. All of this she was talking and thinking about was very out of the box and counter cultural. Until 10 months ago she had never done anything of that sort. Then she ran away from home to escape an unwanted marriage and to hunt the paranormal. Sure, that was a huge jump, so what she was going through now should not have been that big, but still she was nervous and unsure.

"As for the wedding dress…" dipper pulled out his phone and began typing on it. "…eight colors you can wear other than white on your wedding day: Light Golden, Pale Blue, Champagne, Blush-"

"Blush? So, light pink?"

"Yeah, you like that?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica rocked on her heals and grinned. "Yeah…pink's kind of my favorite color. Would you be okay with me wearing something like that for the wedding?"

"Are you okay with it? You're the one wearing it, not me."

Pacifica chuckled and nodded.

"Well, alright then. Go get yourself a pink dress. Heck, get a pink pants suit. As long as you show up the day of wearing _something_ , I don't care."

Pacifica chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"You better be."

Pacifica laughed once more, and hugged him. "Thanks, love."

"Of course."

Pacifica lay in her bed. She was doodling on her arms with markers. She googled feminine tattoos, and then sketched a small element of it on her arm to see if she'd like it. While several of them were pretty, none of them really stuck out to her as something she would want permanently.

Finally she came across one that was of an anchor wrapped in cherry blossoms. She'd already tried one anchor, and was not impressed. So she tried the cherry blossoms. To her surprise, the pink flowers actually looked quite pretty against her pale skin. Thinking for a bit, she tried to draw one around a mole on her arm to see how the design would look with a scar at the center. It still looked pretty. Simple. Elegant. And pink, her favorite. So far so good.

Pacifica stood up and looked at her back. That would work on most of the scars, but there was a large cluster on mid-left side of her back that would take something bigger to cover it up. Pondering for a bit, she began looking through other images looking for ideas.

Cherry blossoms were kind of appropriate considering the last place she saw her parents walking free was Japan…maybe that's where she should start looking.

Pacifica gazed at the artwork all over the walls in the tattoo parlor. There were a lot of the stereotypical skulls and crossbones. But there were also hearts and flowers and butterflies. She fiddled with her thumbs nervously. Yes, she was sure she wanted this. A way to celebrate her survival without having to stare at the damage her parents had left everday. But she was still nervous.

"Pines?" and artist called.

Dipper gripped her hand supportively as he helped her to her feet. "Alright, let's go."

They both went behind the curtain into the studio.

"Hi, guys," A young woman with black hair and two complete tattooed sleeves greeted them. "Are we both getting tattooed or just one?"

"Just me," Pacifica said.

"Okay, what are we getting?"

"A large back tattoo to cover up my scars."

The tattoo artist's eyes flickered in sympathy. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Pacifica nodded.

"What kind of scars are we talking about? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Cigar burn scars," she sighed shakily. "My parents were abusive smokers and would put their cigars out on my back for punishment."

Her bottom lip trembled a bit as she tried to hold it in.

"Oh, honey, c'mere," the artist pulled her in a hug. Pacifica returned it, grateful for the comfort.

"We'll get you taken care of," she assured her. "What kind of tattoo do you want?"

"Something like this?" Pacifica held out a piece of paper. "But a little more…well…better. I'm not an artist."

"It's okay, I got you girl. Go ahead, lie down, and I'll take care of you."

Pacifica pulled the back of her shirt up and lied stomach down on the chair. Dipper sat on a stool in front of her and held her hand as the artist went to work. Pacifica cringed at first, it felt like a very bed scratch, but after a little while she got used to it.

"Where are the scumbags, if you don't mind me asking?" the artist asked.

"Jail."

"Jail? Good! And who is this handsome man here with you?"

"My fiancé."

"Look at you. Going on and having a good life! You a survivor girl!"

"Thank you," Pacifica smiled.

The process continued for several hours until the artist's work was done. Pacifica examined herself in the mirror to admire her newly acquired artwork. A phoenix covered the large cluster of scars in the middle of her back. A cherry blossom tree with flowers and petals floating over her back. In the swirl of the phoenix tail were the Japanese symbols for perseverance and strength.

"What do you think, fiancé," the artist asked.

Dipper smiled as he looked at the tattoo. "Wow."

Pacifica beamed as she examined her new back. It just occurred to her that Dipper had been looking at her for the past few hours when she had nothing but a sports bra on above her waist. And she wasn't nervous or embarrassed about it. She beamed again. Her new beginning was looking bright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 **AN: So, I've decided this is just going to be a series of chronological one-shots of Dipper and Pacifica planning their wedding.**

Pacifica tapped her pencil on her as she looked down on the list she had sketched out.

 _Something Old – The Tiara Dipper gave me for Christmas._

 _Something New -_

 _Something Borrowed –_

 _Something Blue –_

Well, she had one of the four figured out. True, they weren't really needed, but she wanted to have them. The something new would be easy enough. She'd just buy a new jewelry set that would go with the tiara close to the wedding day. It was the borrowed and blue that was bothering her.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Pacifica called.

The door opened and Stan stepped inside. "Hey, hon, working on the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. How's that coming?"

"Slow…"

Stan peeked over her should to look at what she was writing.

"Hey, what a coincidence, I was actually coming up to show you something that might could help you with the something borrowed."

"Really?" Pacifica asked, cautiously optimistic. True she was open to suggestions but…it was Stan.

Stan removed the gold chain he always wore around his neck, and opened the pendent to reveal a locket with two pictures, one on either side. The first was of Mabel, Dipper, Stan, and Ford when the twins were kids. The second appeared to be of a young Stand and Ford.

"If there's one thing I've learned throughout my years, it's that family is one of the, if not the most valuable thing you can have. I know you started out with a sticker of a one, but now your about to marry into ours. Now I don't know if you can, or even want to use this, but I'd be happy if you did."

"Aw, Stan," Pacifica stood and hugged the older man as she took the chain. "I actually know exactly what I'm going to do with this. I'll use this to embellish my bouquet."

"Well, that's not something I would have thought of, but hey, do what works for you, sweetie."

Stan shook his head as he stepped back towards the door. "See something shiny. Immediately go to flower, classic girly girl." He chuckled.

Pacifica wrote "Stan's chain for bouquet" next to something borrowed.

"Oh, one more little hint-hint," Stan said before he headed out. "Dipper's favorite color is blue."

Dipper collapsed on his bed. He'd spent the whole day chasing gnomes out of Candy's apartment, and he was beat. He didn't even notice that there was a folded note on the pillow until he tried to shift and get comfortable. As he felt his hand run of the paper. He picked it up, unfolded it, and then blushed as he read:

 _Something Old: The Tiara Dipper gave me for Christmas_

 _Something New: A Jewelry set I have yet to buy_

 _Something Borrowed: Stan's chain for bouquet_

 _Something Blue: Little surprise for you after the wedding!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bridal Party:

 **AN:** **I have a headcannon that Thompson and Grenda are siblings.**

"Who's all here? Bride-to-be needs help!" Pacifia announced as she half-ran-half-tumbled down the steps to the main room of the Mystery Shack. All four of the Pines were watching re-runs of Ducktective. Mable immediately jumped up at the sound of Pacifica's voice.

"If I help can I be maid of honor?" she asked.

"For the umpteenth time, you're already maid of honor."

"YAY!"

"It's the rest of the bridal and groom's party I'm worried about."

"Eh," Dipper shrugged nonchalantly. "My party starts the night after."

"Oh! Hohohohohohooooooo!" Stan chuckled as Pacifica blushed behind her notebook and Ford rolled his eyes.

"EW! DIPPER!" Mable squealed.

"N-not. What. I. Meant." Pacifica huffed through her embarrassment.

"Sorry, Princess," Dipper stood up and kissed the top of her head.

"Back on topic," Ford redirected the situation as he gently took Pacifica's notebook and set it on the coffee table. "So we already have Mabel as the Maid of Honor."

"And…that's about all I have figured out…" Pacifica blushed again.

"That's okay. That's why we're making a list." Ford patted her shoulder.

"So, who do we HAVE to have in the wedding?" Mabel asked.

"Me and Pacifica," Dipper answered as he lovingly put an arm around her shoulder. Mabel just rolled her eyes.

"Other than you two, smartie fartie."

"The officiate."

"AUGH!" Pacifica tugged at her hair. "I've gotta figure that out too!"

"One thing at a time, sweetie," Stan patted her hand.

"OH! Can Candy and Grenda pleeeaaassse be in the wedding?"

"Yes," Pacifica nodded. "They have had my back ever since I left my parents, so they have to be in the wedding. Wendy and Soos too, them especially."

Ford nodded as he scribbled the names down. "So we have one Maid of Honor, three bridesmaids, and one groomsman as of now."

"So we need at least two groomsmen, a ring bearer, and a flower girl."

"OOOOHHH!" Can I bee the flower girl too? I've never been a flower girl!" Mabel begged.

"You're already Maid of Honor, quit hogging all the fun," Dipper flipped Mabel's hair into her face before turning back to the list. "Well, there is Grenda's fiancé and brother."

"That's two more for the men," Ford wrote the names down.

"Well, if we are going to include Marius, shouldn't we include Melody? She and Soos _are_ married."

"So, that's four bridesmaids, one maid of honor, and only 3 groomsmen…" Pacifica scratched the back of her head. "So, where to find another guy."

"I don't care if we have the same number of people," Dipper shrugged.

"I'd still like it to at least look somewhat proportional during the procession." Pacifica whined.

"Alright, alright," Dipper relented.

Pacifica began biting her nails. "UGH! I can't think of anyone else!"

"Well, let's take a break from groomsmen and focus on ringer bearers and flower girls."

"Well, I definitely want Logan as the ring bearer-"

"Oh! What if, instead of having Wendy walk with a groomsman, she carries Logan. I mean, she is his mom," Mabel suggested.

Pacifica blinked once, then cocked her head to one side as she thought it over. "Huh. That's actually not a bad idea."

"Okay, Wendy doesn't need a groomsman because she'll be carrying the ring bearer. Now we need a best man, a flower girl…and…someone to give the bride away," Ford stated.

"Oh," Pacifica felt like shrinking. Of course, she should have thought about it before. Her father couldn't give her away. He was in jail for abusing her. Even if he wasn't, he would never give her away to Dipper.

The room grew silent as Pacifica squirmed in her place. Dipper tightened his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Okay, bro," Stan final spoke up as he pulled a quarter out of his pocket. "To give the bride away, heads or tails?"

"Tails," Ford called as Stan flipped the coin, caught it, and slapped it onto the back of his hand.

"Tails, Pacifica, meet Ford, he's gonna walk you down the aisle!"

"Would you really do that?" Pacifica asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course," Ford scooted over next to Pacifica to hug her.

"All that leaves is the flower girl," Dipper grinned.

Pacifica smiled, thought for a moment, and looked back at her future sister-in-law.

"What the heck, Mabel can be both."

"YEAH!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Man:**

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! You have reached the number of "Mason Roderick Pines" Please leave a message at the sound of the beep._

Dipper sighed. "Hi, Dad, it's Dipper, your son. I, um, sent you and mom several messages and voicemails. Not sure if you got them but, um, I'm getting married. We've got a date set, April 20th. Since you're my dad, I would like it if you'd be my be-"

 _BEEP!_

Dipper sighed and put his phone away. Almost immediately after, his phone dinged with a message from Pacifica.

 _Making dress appointments today! Excited! When are you getting your group together._

Sighing he texted back.

 _Waiting on my dad to reply still._

Frustrated, Dipper began going through a box of knick-knacks that had been sent to the Mystery shop. The first one looked like it was a relic stone with runes carved into it. Picking up a magnifying glass he began examining it for signs of it being a fake or tampered with.

His phone dinged again. He picked it up.

 _I'm sorry, babe._

 _It's okay. Hopefully I get an answer soon._

 _Ding!_

This time, it was from Mason Sr.

 _April 20_ _th_ _?_

Dipper texted back excitedly.

 _Yes!_

 _I have an out-of-country conference and your mom is coming along. So we can't be there, but we'll be sure to Skype in._

Dipper sighed and texted back:

 _Yeah. Sure._

Before returning to his and Pacifica's conversation.

 _Got text back from Dad. He and mom aren't coming._

 _I'm so sorry babe! I wish there was something I could do to make it better._

 _Just keep being yourself, Princess. And have fun at your appointments._

Dipper went back to examining the relic. After a few minutes, he determined that it was fake, and started a "maybe" pile for Soos to look through later. Though Soos was a much more honest soul that the last owner of the Mystery Shack, he was not beneath slipping some duds into a few of the attractions.

Dipper pulled up an opal pendant on a platinum chain just before hearing the door open. He turned around to see Pacifica walking towards him.

"I'm not making the appointments for today, silly."

"Well, I don't know how dress appointments work," he chuckled before Pacifica knelt next to him and gave hi a small peck on the lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Was kind of expecting it to be honest."

"Still doesn't make it right." Pacifica slipped her arms around his neck. Dipper put the pendant down and returned her hug.

"Yeah, well…" he shrugged and Pacifica nuzzled her face into his neck.

"You _are_ going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's not the first time they've ducked out on me or Mabel."

"But, well, who is going to be your best man?"

Dipper opened his mouth to answer with an "I don't know," she Stan poked his head in.

"You're folks ditched you, didn't they?"

Dipper hung his head. "Yeah."

Stan sighed. "Welp, guess I better go air out my tux."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, someone's gotta be your best man. And with Ford already giving Pacifica away, just makes since that I'd fill the role. P.S., let me know when you and your girls are going out to get your dresses. I wanna treat you all to drinks before you go. Help y'all get a little crazy."

"You want to encourage the crazy?" Dipper arched an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. Your only a young bride-to-be once, might as well make the most of it!"

Dipper face palmed, though both Stan and Pacifica could see him smiling behind his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Say Yes To The Dress:

"Can I look yet?" Pacifica asked.

"Nope, not yet!" Stan replied as he kept his hands over her eyes. All of her bridesmaids giggled around her as she struggled to not trip over anything.

"Okay, open 'em!"

As Stan removed his hands from her eyes to reveal a white stretch limo sitting in front of the Mystery Shack.

"What on ear- is this for me?"

"Yup! You and your ladies are going to your dress appointments in style!"

"YEAH! STYLIN'!" Mabel, Candy, and Grenda cried as they piled into the limo, Stan laughing heartily at them.

"That's the spirit! Now make sure you take this," Stan pulled a drink bucket out from behind his back. "I got you all set up with the best booze the color pink has to offer! Pink Moscato, Rose Champagne, Cosmopolitan Mixers with Vodka, and Pink Lemonade Alcohol! I also gotcha some Sprite and regular lemonade if you get a little too tipsy but still wanna keep drinking. Now!"

Stan placed the heavy bucket into Pacifica arms then waltzed over to Wendy, holding his hands out for Logan.

"You girls go have fun, while me and my godson here go have a manly men day! Isn't that right my little Logan Stanley?"

Logan babbled excitedly as he was placed in the crook of Stan's arm.

"Just make sure you lay him down for a nap at 2. And only use the formula in his diaper bag, the other stuff gives him colic," Wendy ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," Stan pushed her towards the limo. "Make sure if you send pictures, send them to me. Soos and Abuelita can't keep a secret for nothin', and Dipper's got Ford wrapped around his finger. He'd twist his arm into showing it to him."

Pacifica lugged the bucket to the limo and slipped in next to Mabel hug smothered her in a hug. Wendy and Melody followed her, Wendy closing the door behind her.

"Let's go get some dresses, dudes!" Wendy cheered as the limo took off and everyone cheered.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hello, ladies!" A blond woman dressed in all black called as she entered the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"Hi-yeah!" Mabel called (she'd had a few too many cosmopolitans in the car ride up.)

"Who's the bride?"

Pacifica raised her hand.

"Glad to meet you," the consultant smiled as she shook Pacifica's hand. "So, what are we looking for?"

"I want a blush dress," Pacifica answered.

"Oh. Okay," the consultant looked a little surprised. "Any particular style."

"Well," Pacifica blushed. "My fiancé calls me his Princess so I definitely want to look the part."

"Aw!" the consultant cooed.

"All the poofiness!" Mable cheered, to which everyone joined in.

"Alright, alright, pink and poofy. I think we can do that, lets get looking."

Everyone scattered and before she knew it Pacifica was buried in potential wedding gowns and shoved into a changing room.

"I think your ladies found every pink dress in the store!" the consultant laughed.

"No kidding," Pacifica mumbled, slightly disheartened. "I didn't even get a chance to really look at anything."

"It's okay, you can look now that it's just you, what do you think of this?" The consultant held up a sheath dress with a plain, straight skirt, and a sheer top with only lace covering up the bosom area.

"Um…no." Pacifica shook her head. "That is not princess."

"You want to at least try it on?"

"Not really."

"Okay, we can count this one out. How about this one? She held up a dress with a silky ball gown skirt and a bodice with an intricate beading and lacing that made it look metallic.

"Um…" Pacifica rocked back and forth on her heals. "I like the skirt, not sure about the top, but I'll try it."

"Okay."

Within seconds Pacifica was in the first gown and looking at herself in the mirror. She gasped at the sight of herself in a wedding gown, and couldn't help but smile. It quickly faded the longer she looked at herself though.

"What do you think?"

"It's pretty, but the top is a little much."

"Do you at least want to show it off?"

"Yeah, they can see this."

Pacifica picked up her skirt as she stepped into the show room where all her bridesmaids were waiting. They all gasped at the sight of her and Mabel clapped excitedly.

"You look like pretty space princess," Candy called.

"Space princess?"

"Yeah, because of the shiny top!" Grenda cheered.

"Aw, man," Pacifica hung her head.

"That's not what you want, is it?" Melody asked.

"No!" Pacifica cried. "The skirt is pretty but the top is just…eh…I don't know, it's just not me."

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you at all," Wendy nodded.

"But it's blingy, and Pacifica likes blingy!" Mabel called, confused.

"It's the wrong kind of bling, though," Pacifica said. "It's like a modern, space-agey, edgey bling. I want a more, I don't know, subtle and traditional bling."

"Okay, so we're done with this one?" the consultant asked.

"Yeah, I'm done," Pacifica nodded.

"Bye-bye Space Princess Dress," Grenda waved as Pacifica walked back into the changing room. As the consultant closed the door behind her, Pacifica looked to see what was next. The top of it was all white lace. The lace thinned out as it went further down to show a poofy pink tulle skirt. Pacifica shook her head at it.

"Not, the top looks like a doily."

"A doily?"

"Yeah, the lace is too layered on top of each other. It's just too much."

"So are we not going to try this one on?"

"No," Pacifica shook her head and looked at the rack behind the doily dress and realized that there weren't too many dresses left. Pacifica gasped. She hadn't even thought about how few blush dresses there would be. Scared she wouldn't find THE dress she practically jumped into the next dress. Thankfully it was a pretty dress. It had some subtle lace on the bodice and a layered tulle skirt.

"What are you thinking?"

"It's pretty…" Pacifica nodded.

"Just pretty?"

Pacifica sighed. "Yeah…I don't know. It's really pretty I just…"

"You're not feeling it?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't know. Maybe I need to show someone, I don't know."

"Okay, let's go show them," the consultant picked up her train and followed her back to the show room. Gasps erupted again.

"Oh, that's pretty!" Melody sighed.

"Do you love that?" Mabel asked.

"I like it," Pacifica answered.

"Just like it?" Mabel crossed her arms. "That's not good enough! You've got to LOOOVVVEEE it!"

"I know, but I don't," Pacifica whined. "But I just like it."

"Maybe this will help," Mabel reached into her purse and pulled out the tiara Dipper had given her for Christmas.

"Mabel, where did you-"

"Well, if you're going to wear it with your dress you should make sure they go together," Mabel walked up to Pacifica and placed the tiara on her head. Pacifica set it in just the right spot and looked at herself in the mirror. No, the tiara didn't go with this dress at all. Pacifica shook her head and began walking back to the dressing room.

"And…she's gone!" Wendy called after her. "That dress is a no!"

Pacifica was feeling very panicky as the door closed behind her. She began flipping through the remaining dresses, trying to find one that would wow her. There was an all satin gown with a bow on the top, which made it look like an oversized flower girl dress. An all lace gown that looked like a grandmother's wedding dress. A high-low dress which was just not her at all, and then-

"This one!" Pacifica pointed to the dress.

"Are you sure? You just want to skip over all the others?"

"Yes, I want to try on this one."

The consultant took the dress off the rack and slipped it over Pacifica's head. Turning to see herself in the mirror, she all but gasped at the sight of herself.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Lemmee go show them? Please? I wanna show them."

"Okay, okay, let's go!"

The first thing when Pacifica saw when she came out into the showroom was Mabel falling out of her chair.

"OH MY GOSH PAZZY! AHHH!"

Pacifica beamed. The dress was a chiffon ball gown with capped sleeve and loose ruching throughout the skirt and top.

"I love this one!" Pacifica felt her eyes watering.

"Aw, she's crying," Melody called as she pulled tissues out of her purse and handed them to Pacifica. Mabel was close behind her with the tiara. As Mabel put it on her head Pacifica began crying all over again. The tiara went perfectly with the dress.

"This is it, girls," Pacifica smiled through the tears. "This is it, this is my dress!"

Cheers and applauses erupted from the girls as they rushed to hug her. Pacifica was grinning ear to ear, ready more than ever to walk down the aisle.

 **AN: Pacifica's dress is now the carver image for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: True Family

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! You have reached the number of-_

Dipper hung up the phone and sighed. He still couldn't get a hold of either of his parents. Yeah, they had kind of missed the opportunity to be in the wedding. Stan was locked in as the best man. The wedding procession had been selected, but he still wanted his parents to be there. Was that so wrong? After all, this was going to be the biggest day of his life, it was natural for him to want anyone and everyone who even matter a little to him to be there. Right?

 _Ding!_

He looked down at his phone.

 _Dad: At work. Can't talk._

 _Mom: STOP CALLING!_

Before he even realized what he was doing, the phone bounced off the wall, leaving a dent in the wall where he chucked it at. He sighed, jumped to his feet and raced out of the door. He stomped down the stairs. What was it going to take to get just a little attention from his parents. Pacifica was sitting at the coffee table, looking up stuff on her laptop.

"Oh, babe, good timing. Tell me what you think of this photogr-what happened?" Pacifica stood to her feet and walked towards him. "Babe, what happened? Why are you upset, did someone say something? Is it your parents again?"

Dipper stared at her. He hadn't said anything, hadn't given her any signals, hadn't even directly looked at her until she came up to him, but she knew something was wrong. He sighed and looked down at his feet. He'd had the same conversation with Dipper several times before about his parents, he didn't feel like having it again. Besides, her parents were much worse, she shouldn't be sympathizing with him, but she would anyways.

"Hey, there's a Tiger Fist Marathon going on today. We can watch it and order pizza if you want."

...And there it was. Even though she knew (without him telling her, again) he didn't want to tell her what was wrong, she was trying to make it better by suggesting they do something she knew he'd enjoy. She hated Tiger Fist. She thought it was a stupid show. And she wasn't into eating pizza at the moment because she was trying to watch her figure for the wedding (she looked fantastic as is).

Dipper watched her glide over to the television and flip it to the proper channel. He smiled at her. She was amazing. As he stepped closer to her, he noticed some picture of other wedding on her monitor.

"Whatcha looking at here, Princess?" he asked.

"Eh, don't worry about that. We'll look through it tomorrow," Pacifica shrugged. "C'mere. Let's watch this silly show of yours."

She didn't want to wait until tomorrow. This was Pacifica he was dealing with. She had been obsessed with the wedding since he popped the question. But she knew something had happened to make him upset. It may have not even have been that big of a deal for all she knew, but she was still trying to cheer him up.

"Eh, I'm fine," Dipper tried to keep the conversation on track. "Let's take a look."

"No, no, don't worry about it," Pacifica waved his attempts out. "C'mon. You need to take a break anyway, you've been working hard sorting through all those relics. Time to watch a silly show that doesn't require anything real thinking. So let's-MMM!"

Pacifica's head bounced against the cushions as Dipper pinned her on her back against the couch, and tackled her into a sloppy hug and kiss. Pacifica gasped in surprise, but soon recovered from the shock and melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. He let out a faint moan as he pulled her closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Pacifica ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and gazed deep into her eyes, his nose brushing against hers, their foreheads touching.

"Wha...What was that for, not that I'm complaining," Pacifica asked breathily.

Dipper caressed her cheek as he smiled at her. "How'd I get so lucky?"

Pacifica grinned back at him, twirling a strand of his hair around her finger "I think I'm the one that got lucky."

Dipper shook his head. "Agree to disagree."

Pacifica chuckled at his as he her again. He slipped one arm from around her waist, to her cheek, tracing the contours of her face with his fingers. Pacifica continued to dig her fingers deeper through his hair, letting out a small sigh of contentment just before Dipper broke the kiss and began peppering her face with small, soft kisses.

"Dipper…" Pacifica gasped as he planted a lingering kiss just below her ear where he knew she was sensitive.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I love you, my beautiful Princess."

"I love you too," Pacifica replied as he began kissing her neck. Now it was his turn to get his fingers tangled up in her hair, tightening his grip with each gasp and moan she let escape.

"Someone is certainly feeling frisky tonight," Pacifica whispered in a breathy voice. Dipper chuckled as he looked up at her with shining eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Pacifica smiled at him as he cupped his face in her hand. He nuzzled his cheek into her palm, planting a kiss on her wrist before playfully nipping at her. Pacifica squealed and playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"You rascal!" she giggled.

Dipper chuckled seductively before pinning her back on her back. He held her hands over her head with one hand, and held her tight around her waist with the other. Somewhere in the tussle, her shirt slipped up slightly, just enough that Dipper's fingers grazed against the skin of her back. Dipper gasped, wondering if he'd gone too far, but Pacifica didn't pull away but in fact, deepened the kiss between them, eliciting a moan from him. Neither of them noticed Ford walking into the living room.

Not wanting to interrupt their fun or embarrass them, Ford simply slipped outside to continue sipping his coffee.

"Ah, young love," he sighed before he heard a rustle in the bushes next to him. He turned sharply to face the noise, and saw a silhouette standing in the moonlight. As he approached it, he heard the front door creak open and Stan came outside, chuckling to himself.

"Hey, Ford, did you see the kids going at-who's there?"

Stan rushed to his brother's side, then grumbled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't dear Old Roderick?"

Ford turned and looked as the figure drew closer. He looked a little like Dipper, only older. In fact, Roderick looks a little like Ford had in his younger days.

"Hello Uncle Stanley, Uncle Stanford," Roderick addressed each man with curt nod.

"Why are y'here Roderick?" Stan asked.

"Can't a man come to visit his uncle? And meet the one who had been missing his whole life?"

Ford crossed his arms. So this was Dipper's father/Sherman's son. His eyes narrowed. The apple certainly didn't fall far from the tree.

"I've been back in this dimension for six years, why wait so long to come meet me?"

"By the way," Stan continued. "Did you know that Dipper got engaged?"

"Are you suggesting tha-"

"Rhetorical question! We know that you know!" Stan cut Roderick off. "I just find it disgusting that you'd come all this way to ask Ford for something to aid in your computer program business when you act like your own son doesn't even exist."

"Who is to say I came here to ask for a favor?"

"So why did you come here?" Stan challenged.

Roderick's eyes narrowed. "It's not about me, it's about a matter of national sec-"

"Eh, I knew it!" Stan turned to storm back into the Mystery Shack. "Get off my land!" He slammed the door behind him.

Ford began to follow after him.

"National Security," Roderick continued. "This is a matter of National Security, Uncle Stanford, please-"

"You and I both know that's above your caliber," Ford answered.

"Or is it, turns out I am working on a security program that might be used for lower their government official ema-"

"Save it, boy. I'm not interested in your business," Ford answered as he opened the door.

"We could be victim to a cyber attack if I don't get this right!" Roderick yelled as he ran to the door.

"They would not ask a free lancing computer programmer to work on something that important. I'm not an imbecile!" Ford yelled through the door.

"Apparently they will because I-"

"You are too self-centered for your own good!" Stan yelled as he ran back to the door. "To the point that you've actually become delusional. So either get your act together and be here for your son, or get out!"

"I got scheduled to go to a very important-"

"Then get it out!" Stan yelled and he and Ford stormed into the kitchen. Both men were so angry that they didn't notice that Dipper and Pacifica were listening.

"Seriously," Dipper held his face in his hands.

"Is this what you were upset over," Pacifica asked as she set a hand on his back.

"Kind of, I didn't know he was gonna come for Great Uncle Ford's help on a job. But they did tell me to stop contacting them today."

Pacifica huffed an angry sigh. "Well, screw them!"

"I know, I know, they don't deserve my attention but...don't I deserve to have my own parents at my own wedding?" Dipper sighed.

"Sure, we both do," Pacifica answered. "Everyone does. But we're not so lucky, in that regard."

Dipper sighed as he turned to her and pulled her close. "Guess we'll have to make it up for each other."

Pacifica smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, I suppose…" her voice trailed off as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Dipper?"

"Hm?"

"You think I'll be a good mom?"

Dipper pulled back so he could look her in the eye. "Of course you'll be a fantastic mom, what makes you think you won't be?"

Pacifica shifted uneasily. "I don't know I just...I didn't really have a good example to follow after. My parents, as you know, were crap. I don't know how to be a good mom because I never saw or learned what it took to-"

"Pacifica, don't you get it?" Dipper asked as he tilted her face towards his. "That's why we'll be awesome parents. Because we, you especially, know exactly what not to do. Ang, honey, you have grown so much in the past year. You've become strong, compassionate, brave, always willing to do the right thing and fight for those you love. If those aren't the quality of a great mother in making I don't know what is."

Pacifica smiled at him. This time it was her who tackled him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was three days until they left for "The Manor" to prepare for the wedding. Ford had already left to make sure everything was in order and to ensure the Stan-o-War would be there for Dipper's bachelor party, as Pacifica had claimed the manor's pool for her bachelorette party.

"The Manor" was a beautiful, lakeside lodge style mansion with a natural stone fountain and garden outfront, a gigantic deck overlooking Lake Gravity Falls. The inside included grand foyer with a gigantic fireplace, grand staircase, cast-iron chandeliers, and wall-length mirrors. To the left of the foyer was a giant dining room and kitchen. To the right there was a ballroom. Upstairs there were enough suites for both sides of the wedding party to stay and get ready without bumping into each other on the actual day of the wedding. Basically is was luxurious enough to meet Pacifica's taste, and rustic enough to satisfy Dipper's, a perfect place for their wedding.

One wouldn't think that watching Pacifica running about the Mystery Shack, though. She had both hers and Dipper's phones held to her ears, calling people, as her beau calmly read his comic book on the living room, tuning her out.

"But-Mabel, where are the candleholders?" Pacifica asked, referring to the pine cone shaped candleholders that were going to be a part of the wedding favor packages.

Dipper could hear his sister on the other end:

"They got delayed one day, that's all."

"Wai-but, we leave in three days!" Pacifica cried.

"Which means we'll have two days to put them together, Princess," Dipper said.

"It's going to take forever to put the D+P's on there, though. Which leaves us even less time to put the favor bags together. Then we gotta go finalize the bouquet orders, and get the photobooth props, and- AUGH! My last fitting is tomorrow!"

"Pazzy-" Mabel called on the other end of the line. "We'll get the wedding favors together, that's what bridesmaids are for. Don't worry about it."

"Um...Pacifica, which shade of pink and blue did you say you wanted?" Stan asked from Dipper's phone being held on Pacifica's other ear.

"Navy and Coral," Pacifica answered.

"What?" Mabel asked from the other phone.

"No, not you Mabel. I'll call you back."

"No, wait, doll! I still need your help!" Stan called.

"No, I'm not hanging up on you Stan. I need 400 yards of Navy and Coral ribbons."

"Okay, but do you want silky? Or See through? Or...even more see through?"

"What?" Pacifica pinched the bridge of her nose.

"There's like, ten different types of ribbons here, doll, which kind you want?"

"Um…"

"Do you even know what you want?" Stan asked.

"No, I thought that there wasn't so many-you know what, grab them all."

Pacifica's phone began ringing again.

"Someone else is calling, Stan. Let me call you back." She answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Yo, Pacifica," Wendy answered. "So, Logan is sick, so can we reschedule my last fitting?"

"Wait, what?"

"Logan threw up this morning. I don't want to risk getting y'all sick. Can-"

"So, you can't make it tomorrow?"

"No."

Pacifica let out a stressed groan. "Okay, I'll call and reschedule."

She hung up and rubbed her face, moaning in frustration.

The phones began ringing again. Before she could answer then, Dipper snatched them from her hands and answered them for her.

"Hello?" he asked on the first phone. It was Mabel.

"So, I think I can get the candle holders here on time-"

"Yeah, sounds great, do your thing and try not to call for another hour or two. 'Kay? Bye."

He then answered the other phone. It was Stan. "So, when she said all the ribbons, did she mean all-all?"

"Yup. Make it happen. Don't call for about 1-2 hours, okay? Bye."

He hung up and zipped both phones up in his jacket.

"Dipper! What if something goes wrong and they need to-" Pacifica whined as she leaned over the couch to fuss at her soon-to-be husband.

Dipper wrapped his arms around the back of her shoulder and flipped Pacifica onto the couch, forcing her to lie her head on his lap, trapping her down with his arms.

"You, my beautiful Princess, need to calm down," he said.

"Dipper, our wedding is in 6 days! How am I supposed to calm down?"

Dipper chuckled at her. "You have micromanaged every detail of this thing. It is literally impossible that something could go wrong with this wedding."

"You say that, but there are literally a million things that could go wrong! The flower could come out the wrong color. The dresses could not fit. The-"

"Sh," Dipper ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "It will be fine. Hey, even if something goes wrong, y'know what?"

"What?"

"We'll still be married."

Pacifica sighed. "Yeah, I know you're right, I just-"

"You're just a diva who likes everything to be perfect."

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong?"

Pacifica crossed her arms and pouted. "No."

Dipper chuckled at her again and caressed her face. "Everything will be fine, so just relax, and enjoy it."

Pacifica sighed. "Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you," Dipper kissed her hand.

"So, what are you doing for your bachelor party?"

"Pacifica…"

"I'm not talking about the wedding, I'm talking about our bachelor/bachelorette parties."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Fine. We're playing cards and singing karaoke."

Pacifica busted out laughing. "Tell me someone will be recording."

"No," Dipper flipped her hair into her face. "This is supposed to be my last chance to do something crazy without you making fun of me."

Pacifica pushed her hair out of her face. "Well, enjoy it then, because I will be demanding videos from every karaoke session you and your boys go on from then on."

Dipper made a face at her and she giggled.

"Well, what about you? What are you and your girls doing?"

"Having a spa day."

"Hah! You girly-girl."

"Yeah, girly-girl you're marrying."

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm not an idiot."

"Aw!" Pacifica beamed.

"I mean, you're the one who said yes, so if anyone's an idiot you are."

"No, I'm not!" Pacifica cupped his face in her hand. "I'm the luckiest woman alive."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bachelorette Party:**

Pacifica usually wasn't the squeal-y type. But she couldn't help but let an excited "EEK!" as the caravan rolled out in front of "the Manor." Though the wedding was still three days away they were arriving at the location today for to bring all the decoration, dresses, suits, and food up. The final preparations wouldn't start until tomorrow, though. Today was for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

As soon as Mabel parked her flower-print volkswagon bug outside the door PAcifica raced in with her dress to keep Dipper from sneaking a peek at it. It only took a few minutes for everything to be placed in the proper room and Pacifica found herself twirling back down to the grand foyer, where the actual ceremony was going to take place. Her mind was filled with daydreams of the quickly approaching day when she heard Dipper's voice calling from behind her.

"Well, the grunkles will be kidnapping me soon."

Pacifica giggled as she approached him, he was dressed in his regular attire of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, only this time he had dress shoes and a leather jacket in place of the usual sneakers and flannels. He also had a set of shades placed on the top of his head. Pacifica flipped them onto his face.

"Hey!" Dipper playfully scowled as he pushed the sunglasses back onto his head. "Have fun with your girls tonight, okay?"

"You too. I mean, with your boys. Have fun with the boys."

"Hm," Dipper rolled his eyes. "You may or may not still have a groom by the end of the night."

"I'll kill them all if they don't bring you back in one piece," Pacifica declared as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So there's a 50 percent Stan, Ford, Soos, Marius, and Thompson are going to die tonight then?"

"Depends on how well they behave at your bachelor party."

"So that would be a yes."

Pacifica giggled.

"Yo, Dipper!" Stan came down the stairs dressed in platform shoes and a gold sequin suit jacket. "Let's get a move on. Can't have a bachelor party without the bachelor."

He, Soos, Marius, and Thompson filed out, fist pumping all the way. "Party! Party! Party!"

Dipper sighed. "Well, I'm off to my probable maiming or death. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow night. Have fun."

"See you then. Love you," Pacifica gave him a quick peck of a kiss as he left to head to the Stan-O-War with the guys.

"Love you," Dipper called over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

Pacifica smiled as the men drove off.

"Pacifica!" Mabel shouted as she skipped down the stairs towards her. "I just got the phone call, the spa services are about thirty minutes away. Go get into your swimsuit, it's about to be pampering time! LADIES LET'S GET READY!"

Pacifica ran back up to her own private suite to grab a set of bags she had hidden away from everyone. She made sure to get dressed in her swimsuit and get to the pool first so that she could set the gift bags in the lounge chairs before the girls got there.

Wendy, Logan on her hip, was the first out.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"Just a little something to say thank you for putting up with all my drama."

Wendy chuckled as she picked up the gift. "I have a lumberjack dads and three lumberjack brother, trust me, you were not drama."

"Ooh! Goody bags!" Mabel cheered as she, Grenda, Candy, and Melody raced to their gifts. They were all matching pink silk robes with either "Bridesmaid" or "Maid-of-Honor" embroidered on the back. Wendy's also included a tiny blue robe that had "Ring-Bearer" written on it. All the girls cooed over the tiny robe as Wendy put it on the snoozing baby boy. After all the girls had opened their gift bags Pacifica put on her own robe, a white silk robe with: "Bride" written on the back.

Within a few minutes the spa service had arrived and the girls were pampered with massages, manicures, pedicures, and face masks. Pacifica was so relaxed by the end she could only lie in the sun in her pool-side lounge chair...until Mabel splattered her withwater from a canon ball.

"Mabel!" Pacifica squealed, only to be splashed by Grenda, Candy, and Melody.

"Oh, my gosh guys!" Pacifica screamed. _Well, if you can't beat them, join them._ Pacifica thought as she cannon balled in the middle of them. They were soon soaked, having splashed each other to oblivion, and resigned to float on inflatable donuts, flamingos, dolphins, fish, and ice cream cones.

"So…" Melody paddled to Pacifica's side. "Since it's about to be your wedding day, and you are our little celebrity for the night-"

"Fabulous!" Mabel cheered. "I have a list of questions I'd like to ask you…"

"Oh boy!" Wendy chuckled as Pacifica began to blush.

"Why do I have the feeling you guys are going to embarrass me?"

"Nah!" Grenda replied, unconvincingly.

Melody swam back to the edge of the pool and pulled out her phone, scrolling through the files as everyone chuckled in anticipation and Pacifica covered her face.

"Where and when did you two meet?"

"Oh no!" Pacifica groaned as everyone laughed.

"Go on, answer," Mabel encouraged, grinning ear to ear.

"We met at a Founder's Day celebration, like the day after I humiliated his sister in front of all the Gravity Falls teens at a party. He got me back big time."

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Clearly a Nicholas Sparks style meeting," Candy fanned her eyelashes.

"When and Where did you first kiss?"

"Oh…" everyone leaned closer.

"I know this one," Wendy grinned evilly at Pacifica as she bounce Logan on her knee.

"What!?" Mabel cried. "And I don't! That's messed up!"

"On the boat heading back from Mexico," Pacifica answered.

"Wait, you guys started dating then? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!" Mabel screamed.

"Because we weren't dating then," Pacifica blushed.

"But you- OH!" Mabel's eyes grew wide.

"Naughty, naughty!" Candy playfully scolded.

"Oh, it's about to get naughty," Melody nodded.

"Oh, no!" Pacifica covered her face and her blush deepened.

"If you are trying to, ahem, get Dipper's _attention,"_ Melody wiggled her eyebrows mischievously as everyone guffawed. "What is something you do because you know he can't resist?"

"What!? Are you seriously going to make me answer that?"

"Yup!" Melody nodded.

"C'mon, Pazzy, spill the goods," Mabel grinned as she, Candy, and Grenda began cheering.

"Spill the goods! Spill the goods! Spill the goods!"

Pacifica sighed, then answered: "Kiss the back of his neck."

"Ooh, that is a good one," Grenda nodded.

"And how would you know?" Pacifica asked, grateful to turn the embarrassment onto someone else. "What have you and Marius been up to."

"Not my bachelorette party! Nice try! Next question!" Grenda laughed.

"So, vice versa on that last question…" Melody grinned as everyone laughed at Pacifica's still deepening blush. "What is something Dipper knows you can't resist?"

Everyone leaned in, eager to hear the answer. Unfortunately they never got it, because at that moment Pacifica's cell phone rang. Eager for the excuse to get away, Pacifica jumped out of the pool and raced to her chair.

"Hello?"

"Um…" Stan's voice came on the other end. "Don't get mad, sweetie."

"What did you do?" Pacifica's heart dropped as a million horrific scenarios raced through her mind.

"Don't worry! Dipper's okay!" Stan quickly assured her. Pacifica sighed in relief, only to tense up again when she heard Dipper screaming:

"No I'm not!" in the background.

"What's going on?" Pacifica demanded to know.

"Well, you see, what happened was…" Stan took in a deep breath. "So, we were playing some TV trivia, only, because it's a bachelor party, we added a little...twist to it…"

"Twist?" Pacifica did not like where this was going.

"Kill me now," Dipper groaned in the background.

"See, instead of each of us taking turns asking and then answering questions, Dipper was the only one answering them. The rest of us just took turns asking him the questions. "

"Why is that a problem?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, that's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"Well, we we did was...we kinda thought it would be funny that for each questions he got wrong, the person asking the question got to...well…throw something at him, and-"

"Oh my gosh! You broke his nose!" Pacifica gasped, all the girls behind her also gasping when they heard her exclamation.

"No! No! We didn't break him...yet…"

"What do you mean yet?"

"Well-SOOS, PUT DOWN THAT SAW!"

"Saw? Why does Soos have a saw?"

"Well, you see dll, we didn't want to risk Dipper being able to dogde the stuff we were throwing at him, that would take out the fun, so, um, we, well...we may have...we kind of...what happened was-"

"Old man, if you don't tell me what happened right this minute, I swear, I will bury you alive under the Old McGuckett's junkyard and-"

"We locked him in the shark cage, okay!"

Pacifica blinked. "What?"

"The shark cage we use for dives sometimes. We locked him in there. Ford drove, so he was the only one who had his keys but...um...bro has had a few too many beers and dropped his keys overboard. Dipper and I left our keys at the manor so...we need one of your girls to bring us a key so we can let Dipper out."

"Wha-Wha-you did what!?" Pacifica bent over laughing.

"Locked Dipper in the shark cage. The only key we had on us is now with the fishes, so can you please bring us the spare from the Manor?"

Pacifica broke out into another bout of laughter.

"Pacifica!" Dipper yelled in the background. "Please don't come, I don't want you seeing me like this!"

"Oh, I'm coming, babe! I can't miss this!" Pacifica guffawed.

"I'm killing every single one of you," Dipper growled at the men as Pacifica hung up.

"Girls," Pacifica giggled. "You will never believe…"

"I cannot wait to see this!" Mabel cheered as they all drove down to the marina where the Stan-O-War was docked. The girls practically tripped over each other as they clamored to get a glimpse of the caged groom. Sure enough, Dipper was locked in the shark cage, suspended above the dock, various embarrassing items hanging on, over, under, and in the cage. There were plastic ball and chains, some cigars, baby bottles, fuzzy handcuffs, and an almost disturbingly high amount of briefs with the words: "Property of Pacifica" printed across them.

Dipper, himself, was huddled in the middle, hiding his face against his folded arms leaned against his knees.

"Bro-Bro, what did you let them do?" Mabel guffawed.

"Don't talk to me," Dipper muttered, clearly mortified.

"Well, well, well," Pacifica chuckled, twirling the keys on her finger. "What have we here?"

"Please let me out," Dipper begged. "And please don't dump me."

"I didn't know you had such a wild side to you, babe," Pacifica continued teasing.

"Pacifica…"

"I might have to keep this in mind…"

"No, you most definitely should not keep this in mind."

"Maybe call ahead to the honeymoon and plan for-"

"Pacifica, please! Let me out!" Dipper crawled over to her.

"Wow, wow, wow! Not even married yet and I have him begging on his hands and knees!"

Everyone busted a gut at this as Dipper glared at her. "Why do you hurt me this way?"

Pacifica chuckled, and finally let her blushing groom go free. Dipper all but collapsed onto the deck and began shuffling off the boat.

"Aw, bro, bro!" Mabel called.

"I'm so done with all of this," Dipper murmured as everyone laughed at his exit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rehearsal Dinner:**

It took Dipper the rest of the night and some of the next morning to get over his embarrassment. For a moment Pacifica was genuinely worried he'd be upset for a long time, but Mabel assured her it would be alright, saying: "As many times as our parents made him do the Lamby-Lamby dance as kids, he'll be fine!"

Sure enough, after breakfast he was happily helping Pacifica and her bridesmaids put the finishing touches on the wedding favors. In fact he was in a good enough modd to burst out laughing when nearly an hour into painting initials and tying thank you notes onto the candle holders Mabel went:

"Oh, pinecones! You're the Pines! I get it now!"

Dipper tried. He really did try not to burst out laughing at his sister, but he couldn't hold the giggles back.

"Sorry I'm a little slow today, bro-bro. I spent all last night cleaning up the mess you and-"

"Sh! Mabel, we just got him to stop brooding!" Pacifica whined.

"It's fine, it's fine. It is a little funny looking back on it now. It just wasn't at the time."

"Yeah, it was," Mabel elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Oh, shush," Dipper gave his sister a playful shove.

They spent the entire rest of the day finishing the final touches: sweeping and mopping the floors. Putting coral and navy drapes and paper lanterns in the grand foyer. Putting the dancefloor and photo booth in the ballroom, and getting the dining room ready for the rehearsal dinner. Dipper was busy in his suite, getting ready for the dinner.

His hand was shaking. Though he tried not to let his nerves get to him he couldn't help it.

Tomorrow.

He was getting married tomorrow.

First, though, he had to get through tonight. He had to go through this dinner, meet several of the people that would attend the wedding and listen to several of them give speeches. As he dragged a comb through his hair he heard a knock on his suite door.

"Come in," Dipper called.

The door opened, and Dipper was shocked to find.

"Dad?"

Roderick walked in, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hello, Dipper. So, this is where you went."

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I went back to the Mystery Shack and you weren't there."

"Right…?"

"So…" Roderick rocked back and forth on his heels. "What are you doing here."

"Wha-seriously?" Dipper felt a surge of anger rise through him.

"What?" Roderick shifted his head to one side, genuinely unaware.

"I'm getting married!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Oh...you are?" Roderick scratched the back of his head.

"Yes," Dipper rolled his eyes. "I told you the wedding date is April 20th several times."

"The 20th?" Rodericks' eyes brightened. "So you won't be busy on the 22nd?"

"Wha-why? What are you asking?"

"What are you doing on the 22nd?"

"I'll be on my honeymoon."

"Oh, for how long?"

"Why are you asking"

"Well, I'm working on a project-"

"Are you serious!?" Dipper turned back towards the mirror and began furiously brushing at his hair, trying to ignore his father.

"It's really important, Dipper. I'm working on a type of internet security system for-"

"I don't care."

"-for the government."

"Great, Dad, but I'm not going to help you."

"Why not? I just need a li-"

"Why not?" Dipper turned to his father. "Why not? Well, how about the fact that I'm going to get married tomorrow! How about the fact that I'll have a whole new life to adjust to? How about the fact that I'm going to have a wife to take care of? I don't have time to play around with your little projects."

"My little projects are what paid for all your needs as a kid."

Dipper stared at his father. They'd been through this shtick a hundred times and nothing ever changed. The only way for Dipper to appease his father was to go along to get along. At one point in time he did. Hoping he'd get some validation. Some praise. Some recognition. That all changed when his summers at Gravity Falls began, though. When he got the love he was looking for from Stan, and Ford, and all the rest. He didn't need Roderick's validation anymore. He had them, and Pacifica.

Pacifica.

After everything she'd been through the last thing she needed was an in-and-out father-in-law. She needed consistent people. And so did he.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Dipper pointed out. "I'm a grown, soon-to-be-married man. I don't live with you anymore. I don't have to depend on you anymore. So if I decided I don't want to participate in your projects I won't."

"Dipper, please, I need-"

"Yeah, that's right. You NEED these projects. You NEED the idea that you work for the government. You NEED to prove how smart and important you are. You need your job and the validation you get out of it more than you want to spend time with your kids. That's never going to change."

"Dipper, that's not true."

"Dad, we're both grown men here. Let's not lie to each other. You love your job more than you love Mabel or me. You always put your job above us."

"Dipper-"

"I'm not going to ask you to change that. If you want keep doing this job, go ahead. But You can't keep doing what you're doing and have me and my wife in your life."

"Wait, what?" Roderick blinked.

Dipper rubbed a hand over his face. "The only time you pop into my life is when you need something from me. You weren't here for any of my big events. Not my engagement, not my graduation, not any of mine, Ford, and Stan's achievements. You weren't even going to come to my wedding. In fact, I'm willing to bet that tomorrow, you'll be back at the office."

"Dipper-"

"And if that's what you want to do, then so be it," Dipper felt a lump in his throat. He didn't want to do this, but he'd had enough. "But you can't have me in your life if you aren't willing to meet me halfway. Okay?"

"Dipper, c'mon now," Roderick stutter. "You-y-y-yyou're being irrational. This is just because you're getting married-"

"Yes, it is," Dipper nodded. "I'm getting married. I'm going to have a wife to take care of. Sooner or later I'll have children to take care of. I'm not gonna have time to hunt down your attention or approval."

Roderick nodded slowly. "So this is it. You don't want anything to do with me anymore."

"No, of course I want you in my life. You're my dad," Dipper explained. "But I'm not going to fight for you anymore. So, you want to keep me in your life then come to the rehearsal dinner. Come to the wedding. If you don't."

Dipper shrugged. "Well, if you don't, just keep doing what you normally do." And with that he turned back to the mirror to continue getting ready. Roderick watched him for a while, then turned and walked out.

About an hour later, as Dipper stood next to Pacifica, shaking the hands of everyone who filed in to congratulate the young couple, he searched the crowd, looking to see if either of his parents would show up. They didn't.

Dipper hung his head. He should have known. But he did the right thing. He was about to start a new chapter in life and he didn't need to carry in of his old baggage into it. That wasn't fair to him or Pacifica.

"Are you okay?" Pacifica asked.

He stared at her. She was dressed in a silver cocktail dress, her hair pull back in a bun so that there was nothing hiding her face from him. He smiled softly at her and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm fine, Princess."

"No you're not."

"I'll tell you about it later."

Soon they were all seated, enjoying their food, when a clinking came from across the room. Everyone turned their attention to find Ford standing, his glass raised. He cleared his throat as everyone focused their attention on him.

"Good Evening, and thank you all for coming to this very special dinner in honor of a very special couple. My great nephew, Dipper, and his lovely fiance Pacifica. Over these past few years, as I've watched Dipper grow up, I've seen a lot of myself in him. And, let me tell you, that was scary."

Everyone chuckled as Ford continued.

"Dipper is a very intelligent, hard working, ambitious, and thoughtful young man that I could not be prouder of. But those qualities can sometimes make it difficult in the relationship department. At least it was for me. And I worried, while watching Dipper grow up that would be the case for him. I worried that someone might take advantage of his thoughful nature, or that they would always look down on him as a, well, "nerd." However, Pacifica, you proved me wrong, and this is probably the only time I've been happy to be proven wrong. And I am looking forward to watching you two grow closer together as you begin on your next journey. To the Bride and Groom."

"To the Bride and Groom!"everyone toasted before Stan stood up.

"Can't let my little brother outdo me."

Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry folks, I'll keep it brief. So, to put it simply, when I first saw these kids as 12-year-olds I would have never dreamed we'd be here today. We've all seen the movies, the nerdy kid never ends up with the beautiful blond! How would this work?"

Everyone laughed as Dipper covered his face to hide his blush.

"But here we are so, Dipper, thanks for giving all those nerds out there hope!"

"Me next! Me next!" Mabel cheered as she too stood. "So, hi everybody! I'm the sister/maid-of-honor. All weddings are special, of course, but this one is very special to me. Not only because my brother is the groom but because…" Mabel pulled out her childhood journal and flipped to a page. "Eight years ago, on July the 27th I CALLED IT! TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM!"

"Do you think she really called it?" Pacifica asked Dipper as everyone applauded for Mabel to sit down.

"Probably," Dipper nodded.

"Guess I'll go next," Wendy said as she stood, Logan bouncing on her hip. "This past year has been one of the hardest years of my life. But throughout it all, I knew I was going to be okay. Because I knew I had a group of people that would always be there for me. Two of those people were Dipper and Pacifica. I'm so glad you two have found happiness. And I'm looking forward to watching your love continue to grow. Thanks a million you guys!"

"DIPCIFICA FOREVER, DUDES!" Soos cheered to everyone's delight.

"Is that really what they're calling us?" Dipper asked.

"Probably," Pacifica nodded as she kissed his cheek. He smiled as he looked around at the familiar faces around him. This was his family. Stan, Ford, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and now Pacifica. Despite his negligent childhood his future was looking bright.


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Day! pt 1

**Getting Ready:**

"Thanks for coming," Dipper shook the last of the guests hand on the way out of the rehearsal dinner.

"Congratulations you two," the older couple smiled as they left.

"Thank you," Pacifica called as the door closed behind them.

With the resounding "boom!" of the heavy wooden door closing the realization hit both of them at the same time.

"We're getting married tomorrow!"

 _Snap!_ Soos' Abuelita, who was Dipper and Pacifica's photographer, snapped a picture of their dazed, excited, and slightly scared expressions.

"That's one for the scrapbook, dudes," Soos smiled.

"Your faces were priceless!" Mabel chuckled. "Now, one last kiss as single folks and then off to bed. You two have a big day ahead of you!"

"Yeah, like the biggest day of your lives!" Grenda cheered.

Pacifica and Dipper giggled, from both the humor of their friends, and from nerves of the fact they they were getting _MARRIED_ tomorrow. They turned to each other, smiling at one another, before stealing one final "single" kiss. Abuelita snapped a picture. The entire bridal and groom parties applauded. The minute the two had parted, Stan grabbed Dipper by the arm and dragged him to the men's suites, Mabel dragging Pacifica towards the girls.

"Off to bed with both of you," Ford ordered as he waved the two away. "Plenty of excitement to be had tomorrow! You both need your rest!"

Pacifica laid in her bed, staring at the moon outside her window. She was getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be Mrs. Pacifica Elise PINES! No more monogramming her clothes and bags as P.E.N. but as P.E.P.

Pep. Peppy. Well, if there was ever a word to describe the Pines family it was peppy. They were all full of energy and love. Love for life. And for adventure. And for passion. And for each other.

And she was soon to be one of them.

Pacifica turned over on her side and looked at the clock.

Midnight. She had been lying in bed for an hour and half and had showed no signs of getting sleepy. Kicking off her blankets she decided to take a walk around the girl's area of the manor and hopefully walk out some of the nervous energy. As she stepped out into the sitting room in the middle of her and her girl's suites she was surprised to find-

"Ford?"

The older man smiled up at her. "I had a feeling you'd have a hard time sleeping tonight."

He leaned to reach for a bottle of red wine and two glasses sitting on the coffee table.

"Did you know that wine has been used to promote sleep since biblical times?" he asked as he poured Pacifica a glass.

"Have you been waiting out here for me to come wandering about?" Pacifica asked, stunned as she sat down next to Ford and took the glass from him.

"Yes," Ford answered. "And Stan is waiting for Dipper on the other side of the manor." he took a sip of his wine and nodded in satisfaction. "Mm. Excellent year of wine this is."

"Ford, I…" Pacifica twirled her glass in her hands nervously. "I love Dipper, and I absolutely want this more than anything I've ever wanted but...I'm scared is...is that-that wrong?"

"No," Ford chuckled as he patted her on the back. "No, not at all. You're about the experience the biggest commitment and celebration of your life. That's huge! It's perfectly normal and acceptable for you to be nervous. The wine will help with that too, you know?"

Pacifica nodded and took a long sip of her wine. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Ford nodded, took a sip of his wine, and then slightly hung his head. "I don't think I ever apologized to you for my behavior at the beginning of yours and Dipper's relationship."

Pacifica nearly choked on her wine. That was unexpected.

"As you know our family has a pretty...unimpressive history with parenting and romance. Because of that I am very protective of Dipper and Mabel. I want to make sure that their experience with marriage and family is better than ours or their parents. Because of that I judged you harshly and prematurely. I'm sorry."

Pacifica almost felt like choking up. "It's fine. I completely understand."

"Well, it was still wrong of me. But just know that I absolutely approve of you and Dipper. You are the only girl good enough for him, in my opinion."

Pacifica giggled softly as she finished off her glass of wine.

"Thank you."

"No," Ford smiled at her. "Thank you. More wine?"

"No, I think I'm going to try to get some sleep," Pacifica set her glass down and headed back to her room.

"Wise decision," Ford nodded in approval.

"Good night Ford."

"You're marrying my nephew tomorrow, Pacifica," Ford called to her. "Call me Grunkle Ford."

Pacifica grinned ear to ear. "Good night Grunkle Ford."

Dipper ran his hands over his face. He was getting married tomorrow. He was going to have a wife. A wife. He was going to be a husband. The H word! Was he ready for H word status?

Dipper kicked off his covers and through open his doors to the balcony shared with all the men's suites and stepped outside, trying to get some fresh air to see if it would help. She was shocked when he felt someone throw an arm around his shoulder.

"GAH!"

"There's our little casanova!"

"Grunkle Stan! What the heck are you doing?"

"Sh! You'll wake the whole house," Stan scolded. "And what am I doing? Well, I figured you'd be a nervous wreck. So I've been waiting out here for you to come busting out in a tizzy so I could calm you down with wine and stories!" Stan held up an already opened bottle and glass. "I may or may not have gotten bored and cracked it open."

Stan stuffed the glass into Dipper's hand and poured it full. "There you go kid, excellent year of wine for you!"

"Thanks," Dipper took a small slip and leaned against the balcony railing, staring at the stars.

"So," Stan leaned next to him. "Bore me to tears with stories of the constellations so you can take your mind off the wedding for a little while."

"Sure," Dipper nodded. "Well, let's see, there's Cygnus, the swan."

"I don't see it."

"Right there," Dipper pointed it out.

"Still don't see it."

"Well, there's the body, and then those are the wings."

"How do those makes wings? Look more like noodles to me."

"They're stars, Grunkle Stan, it's not going to look like a Michelangelo."

"Didn't he do scultures, not paintings?"

"He did both."

"I thought that was Leonard."

"I'm just shocked you're aware that Michelangelo and Leonardo are classic painters, not just Ninja Turtles."

"Oh, I just found that out," Stan pulled out his phone. "Like I said, I got bored."

Dipper chuckled and shook his head at his grunkle.

"So, show me where this swan is again."

"Grunkle Stan, am I ready to be a good husband?" Dipper asked.

"Heh," Stan shrugged. "Is anyone ready?"

"Not helping."

"No, seriously," Stan patted Dipper on the back. "Kid, in life there are some things that you will never be quite ready for. Marriage happens to be one of those. How can you get ready for something you've never done before and can't learn from anyone else? Because all marriages are different."

"Really not helping."

"The important thing is that you love each other, and you would do anything for each other. As long as you keep that in mind you'll be fine. Unlike some, well, _other_ marriages, neither of you have any ulterior motives going into this. You guys will make it. If you can't, then who can."

Dipper took a small sip of wine. "Huh, that actually did help a bit."

"Good," Stan topped Dipper's glass off, "Now sip some more and tell me about these dumb star pictures."

"You know I can't be hung over on my wedding day, right?" Dipper asked.

"Right, so I'm going to put this away," Stan corked the wine bottle. "Now, talk to me about stars."  
Dipper lectured, in vain, to explain constellations to Stan:

"All I know is that I'm a Gemini! The sign of the twins! Because, of course strapping twins like us would be Gemini's!"

"Grunkle Stan, I'm a Virgo."

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Ford and-Virgo? Virgin? Heh! Not tomorrow!"

"Not helping, let's get back to the stars!"

It was helping, though, and by the time Dipper had finished his glass of wine, he was relaxed enough to go to bed.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan."

"Don't mention it! See you tomorrow lover-boy!"

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Pacifica muttered as she turned off her alarm clock and rolled back over to get a few more minutes of sleep…

...until she remembered what day it was.

"I'm getting married!" she gasped as she shot out of bed and raced to the sitting room to find everyone else was awake and already setting the sitting room up for the wedding prep. Abuelita was busy baking omelettes and brewing coffee for the girl's breakfast.

"There she is!" Mabel cheered as she snatched Pacifica into a bug. "Our beautiful bride!"

"Oh, Pacifica! How excited you must be!" Candy beamed as she also hugged Pacifica.

"I put food on table now," Abuelita set the food out. "You all eat now."

"Thank you, Abuelita," Melody hugged her grandmother-in-law as everyone sat down and began eating.

"Smile here now!" Abuelita called as she snapped a picture of the girls eating their breakfast.

Pacifica smiled, though her stomach was churning inside her. It was her wedding day! She was too nervous to be hungry, but she somehow managed to eat her whole omelette and drink two cups of coffee before the makeup and hair artists arrive.

"Who's the bride?" they cheered as they walked in. Pacifica raised her hand and was whisked into a chair to have her makeup done. While still with her parents, she had her hair and make-up done all the time. Then it annoyed her, but now she was enjoying it. The hair stylist began working on Mabel's still tangled locks as the other bridesmaids began to give all the dresses one final steaming and Abuelita snapped pictures here and there.

Since she was the bride, her makeup took quite a while. Both Mabel and Wendy had already had their pulled into a low ponytail and curled by the time Pacifica's makeup was done. The hair-stylist had already begun with Grenda, though, so Pacifica had to wait. That was fine with her, though, it gave her the opportunity to go over her vows one last time.

Holy smokes! She was getting married!

Before she had too long to panic, though, she was dragged into the hair chair to have her hair braided, curled, and pinned into the elaborate half-up, half-down do she had picked for herself. Everyone but Candy and Melody's make-up was complete by the time Pacifica's hair was done and her tiara put into place. Abuelita snapped another picture of her before she slipped back to her room to slip into Dipper's "surprise" for later that night to go under her wedding dress.

 _BEE-DOH! BEE-DOH! BEE-DOH!_ Dipper awoke with a start at the sound of an alarm going off. When had he set that as his clock alarm-

"There it is!" Stan, Ford, Soos, Marius, and Thompson all rushed into his room. It was then her remembered. He had made sure to set his phone to an extra loud alarm to make sure he got up for his…

...wedding day!

Soos and Stan all but lifted Dipper into the air and carried him into the sitting area of their suites where he found-

"Guys, what's this?"

"What, you didn't think we were just going to sit here for three hours did you?" Ford asked.

"FIGHT FIGHTERS TOURNAMENT FOR THE WIN, DUDES!" Soos cheered as he tossed Dipper the control. "Groom goes first."

"Oh my gosh, I'm a groom," Dipper put a hand to his head.

"Ah, you're worse than a girl. Sit down. Beat the stew out of some pixels. You'll feel better."

Dipper sat down next to Soos and the two began to battle it out over Fight Fighters. Dipper won against Soos, and then Thompson, but was beat out by Stan, who the challenged Ford, giving him the chance to go over his vows one last time.

"Flower delivery!" Melody cheered as she brought up the boxes of bouquets. The bridesmaids bouquets were made of pink and white lilies with a few blue orchids stuck in here and there, while Pacifica's was made of all white lilies and had blue orchids cascading out of it.

"They're so pretty!" Pacifica, now dressed in a silky robe, squealed as she picked up her bouquet and smelled it. "Are the boutineers here too?"

"Yup, they're right here," Melody said as she opened the box. Dipper's boutineers had two white lilies and orchids, while all of the others had one of each.

"Aw, they're pretty too," Pacifica cheered. "The guys probably wouldn't like me saying that."

"Eh, who cares," Wendy shrugged.

"I'll run these over to the guys," Melody closed the box of boutineers and stepped out of the girl's area of the manor.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Coming!" Stan paused the game to walk to the door.

"Boutineers are here!" Melody passed the box through.

"Oh, already?" Stan took the box. "Thanks, doll."

He waited until Melody had left and closed the door to check his watch. "Oh, wow! Well, guess it's time for us to get ready fellas!"

Dipper's head began to spin as he checked his vows again. They had to be perfect! These were his wedding vows! To Pacifica! The love of his life! There could be no-

"Groom! You!" Marius snatched Dipper to his feet. "A Groom must be impeccable on his wedding day. Time to get you shaved and cleaned!"

Abuelita snapped one last picture of Pacifica's wedding dress hanging in the window of her room. Pacifica bounced in excitement as the old woman put her camera aside and helped her take it off the hanger. Pacifica shed her robe, stepped into the gown and then held it in place as Abuelita laced the back up. Abuelita held Pacifica's hands as she helped her step into her heels.

"You look beautiful, chicita," Abuelita told her. "Just one more thing."

Abuelita picked up Pacifica's veil. Pacifica bent down just enough for the short woman to pin the veil into her hair. The minute her veil was in place, Abuelita picked up her camera, and went to Pacifica's bedroom door.

"Close your eyes now."

"Okay!" all the bridesmaids called from the other side of the door. Abuelita open it, and the bridesmaids all stood with their eyes closed. They were all dressed in their gowns, flowy navy blue gowns with coral sashes and shoes. Mabel's dress was the only one that was slightly different, in that her sash, rather than being just plain, had a flower embellishment on it. Abuelita stood behind Pacifica and framed up her camera to capture their reactions.

"You can look now."

The girls all opened their eyes and gasped at the sight of Pacifica. Abuelita snapped the picture of their faces before they charged Pacifica.

"Whoa, dude, you look awesome!" Wendy sighed.

"EEEEK! MY SISTER-IN-LAW IS SO PRETTY!" Mabel hopped up and down.

"Dipper's not going to know what hit 'im!" Grenda cheered.

"Thanks guys," Pacifica put her hands to her mouth in excitement. "Oh my gosh! I'm actually getting married!"

"Yeah, you are!" Melody said as she hugged Pacifica. "I'm not going to squeeze you too tight because I don't want to crinkle your dress, but I'm happy for you!"

"We all are," Candy agreed.

"Aw, guys, don't make me cry before I even get to the wedding!" Pacifica dabbed under her eyes.

"Aw, honey," Mabel hugged her.

A timer went off on Mabel's phone. Everyone froze as she turned it off, knowing what it meant.

"Well, first guests should be arriving soon. Ready for this Pazzy?"

Pacifica took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"And, there we go," Stan pinned Dipper's boutineer onto his lapel and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan," Dipper smiled before Stan snatched him into a hug. He quickly set Dipper down and stepped back to take him in.

"Look at you! All grown up and getting married! Where has the time gone?"

"Oh, don't go getting sentimental now!" Dipper playfully slugged him in the shoulder.

"It's a wedding, Dipper," Ford said as he came and put Dipper's pocket square into place. "Sentiments are per the course I'm afraid." He then took Dipper into a much gentler hug. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks," Dipper said as he hugged Ford back.

"You're going to be a fine husband," Ford assured him.

"You bet he is!" Stan agreed.

"About that time, dudes!" Soos called as a timer went off on his watch. "Ready for this, Dipper?"

Dipper took in a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm ready."


	11. Chapter 11: Wedding Day! pt 2

**Wedding Ceremony:**

Pacifica bounced up and down on her heels as she waited for the ceremony to start. She could hear the sound of guests filing into the grand foyer where the ceremony was to take place. She and her bridesmaids were hiding in small holding room on the veranda so that none of the guests would see her before the wedding.

Meanwhile Dipper was still hiding in his suite. All of his groomsmen were busy ushering guests to their seats so he was left to his thoughts by himself.

This was it. He was actually doing this. He was actually marrying Pacifica.

Pacifica Elise Northwest-soon-to-be-Pines.

If someone had told him all those years back during his first summer at Gravity Falls that the snobby blonde girl tormenting him and Mabel was his future wife, he probably would have smacked that poor soul in the face.

Yet here he was! Excitedly counting down every last second until the wedding could begin and her could spend the rest of his life-

"Oh, I'm getting nauseous!"

"Well that normal for these here-things right here!"

Dipper looked up to find Old Man McGuckett, who was officiating the ceremony, walking towards him. Dipper stood up straight, his breath hitching. "Is it time."

"Ye-haw! Sure is! Y'ready for this?"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Well let's get goin'!" the old hill-billy jigged his way out. Dipper took in a deep breath.

"Let's do this," he told himself before following after his officiate to the ceremony. He walked down the grand staircase to stand in front of the giant fireplace where a stage and flowered arch had been set up. All the guests stopped their chattering and immediately began paying attention. The song they'd chosen for the ceremony began playing. Dipper closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Here we go," he whispered and opened his eyes back up just as the first words were sung:

" _We were strangers starting out on our journey_ , _never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you…"_

…

….Pacifica's heart rate shot sky high as Candy and Thompson began their procession down the aisle. She began fanning herself as the full realization of what was actually happening hit her.

"Are you alright?" Ford asked as he made his way to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous," Pacifica answered.

"Again, perfectly normal," Ford assured her as he helped her drape the blusher of her veil over her face. Pacifica took a deep breath as Grenda and Marius made their ways down the aisle.

Ford gently took her arm as he led her to the end of the procession and patted her hand.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

Pacifica smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Dipper is going to be speechless when he sees you."

"Let's hope!" Pacifica smiled as she smoothed her dress one last time and took her bouquet from Mabel.

…

" _...I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you."_

Dipper rang his hands together as Candy, Thompson, Grenda, and Marius joined him and McGuckett on the stage and Melody and Soos began their procession down the aisle. Once they were about half way down the aisle Wendy appeared, carrying Logan and the box with their rings inside it in her arms. Following behind her were Stan and Mabel, Stan holding Mabel's arm in one hand, and her flower petal basket in the other so she could litter the aisle in rose petals.

Once they had reached the stage, the music began to crescendo.

" _I knew there was somebody somewhere-"_

McGucket gave the signal for everyone to stand.

"- _like me alone in the dark-"_

Dipper took a deep breath to quiet his nerves. This was it.

" _-Now I know my dream will live on. I've been waiting so long-"_

Two figures appeared at the end of the aisle and began making their way towards him.

" _-nothing's gonna tear us apart!"_

And there she was.

For a moment everything else around him faded. All Dipper could see or focus on was the beautiful angel making her way down the aisle towards him. Her dress, light blush, fit her perfectly in every way imaginable. Her hair was like a golden waterfall flowing down her back and shoulders. Everything about her was perfect. She was absolutely gorgeous! Breathtaking!

She was incredible!

She was _his!_

The song sang " _-At the beginning with you!"_ one last time as Pacifica reached him.

"Wow," was all he could muster up to say. Pacifica grinned ear to ear at him. Her eyes even looked like they were brimmed in tears, or was that just the glitter shimmering on the veil covering her face. Ford gave Pacifica one last hug then placed her hand into Dipper's. Dipper took it, smiled at her and gave another "Wow!" before they both turned to face McGuckett (though they both kept staring at eachother out of the corners of their eyes.)

"Y'all can sit down now," McGuckett told the crowd. "Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to join together this here man, and this here woman. If anyone should oppose this here union speak now or forever hold yer peace. But just know I got a robotic sea monster in the lake out here so if you wanna oppose y'all better have a good reason!"

Everyone chuckled, including the bride and groom who still couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Wow!" Dipper mouthed to his bride again, who only blushed and chuckled.

"That's what I thought!" McGuckett nodded in satisfaction. "Now let's get on with this here unifyin'. Dipper and Pacifica, you have both chosen to come here today to make a declaration of yer love in the form of eternal and never ending marriage. Now to make this work, y'all gonna have to be patient. Y'all gonna have to brave. Y'all gonna have to be stubborn. And Dipper, yer gonna always have to know that she's right."

Everyone laughed as Dipper good naturedly shrugged.

"And when y'all fall asleep every night and wake up every morning I want y'all to remember this moment. I want y'all to remember that the person in bed with you is the person that loved you so much that they were willing to stand in front of the whole town and declare it. Or at least close to it. I mean look out there. Almost all of Gravity Falls is here. And y'all are declaring your love to all of them. So remember that whenever things get tough. Now, I understand that you two have written yer own vows."

Dipper and Pacifica turned to face one another as Dipper pulled out a folded letter from his jacket, opened it, and began to read:

"Pacifica, when I look back on our journey together there is one word that comes to mind. And that word is surprised. First surprised that someone would have the nerve to speak to me and my sister the way you did when we kids. Then surprise that the girl I regarded as an enemy was actually a sweet girl trapped in a sour situation. Surprise that you would have the courage to leave behind everything you'd ever known in the pursuit of something better. Surprise that you would have the strength to pull yourself up let down, after failure, after betrayal, after roadblock, and keep moving forward with your head held high. Surprise that anyone who had gone through the things you have could still be so pure inside. Surprise that I was lucky enough to know such an incredible woman. Surprise that I could ever love anyone as much as I love. Surprise that someone like you could actually love me back.

"If I had to take a guess I'd say that we still have several surprises ahead of us; good and bad, big and small, and there is no one I'd rather face those surprises with than you. No matter what life throws at us; every triumph, every heartbreak, every surprise, I'll be here for you, until death do us part. And even then, I'll just be waiting for you on the other side and we'll just start all over again."

Pacifica gasped as she tried to swallow back tears.

"Pacifica?" McGuckett gestured for her to speak her vows. She turned passed her bouquet to Mabel, who traded it for her folded vows. Pacifica cleared her throat to rid it of the lump there before beginning:

"Dipper, my whole life I've been told that everything I ever did, said, was, had to be for the better of my family name. I had to be a poster child for a cause that even to this day I don't fully understand. You were the first person to not see me for my money or my family name but for me. What you saw at first wasn't pretty, and you made sure I knew it, which could have very well saved my life. You were the first person who didn't tell me who how I was supposed to be. You took me as I was and helped me grow into a better version of myself. Now here we are, on our wedding day, gowing together into a better version of ourselves as husband and wife. And I only hope that I can one day show you the same honesty, acceptance, and opportunity that you have given me."

Now it was Dipper's turn to gasp and grow a little weepy.

"Take each other's hands please, if ye don't mind," McGuckett said.

Dipper and Pacifica obeyed staring longingly into each other's eyes.

"Dipper Mason Roderick Pines, do you choose Pacifica Elise Northwest to be your lawfully wedded wife and companion. In times of triumph and times of struggle. In sickness and in health. For better or for worse. To cherish and to honor so long as you both shall live."

Dipper swallowed back his tears before answering: "I do."

"And Pacifica Elise Northwest, do you choose Dipper Mason Roderick Pines to be your lawfully wedded husband and companion. In times of triumph and times of struggle. In sickness and in health. For better or for worse. To cherish and to honor so long as you both shall live."

Pacifica smiled as three tears rolled down her face. "I do."

"May I have the rings?" McGuckett asked. Wendy, Logan still in her arms, walked forward and gave the ring box to McGuckett. McGuckett to one out and passed it to Dipper.

"Dipper place the ring on Pacifica's finger."

Pacifica gasped as Dipper slipped the ring onto her finger. It was almost an exact replica of her engagement ring except for the center stone, turning her tiara into a shining star on her hand.

"Repeat after me, please: I, Dipper Pines…"

"I, Dipper Pines…"

"Place this ring on your finger…"

"Place this ring on your finger…"

"As a symbol of my vow to you…"

"As a symbol of my vow to you…"

"And with this symbol I wed myself to you…"

"And with this symbol I wed myself to you…"

"And join my life with yours."

"And join my life with yours."

McGuckett took the other ring out and passed it to Pacifica.

"Pacifica place the ring on Dipper's hand."

Dipper's ring was made of the same white gold that Pacifica's was. It was a simple band with a vine-like etching carved into it and three small stones at the top.

"Repeat after me, please: I, Pacifica Northwest…"

"I, Pacifica Northwest…"

"Place this ring on your finger…"

"Place this ring on your finger…"

"As a symbol of my vow to you…"

"As a symbol of my vow to you…"

"And with this symbol I wed myself to you…"

"And with this symbol I wed myself to you…"

"And join my life with yours."

"And join my life with yours."

McGuckett placed his hands over Pacifica's and Dipper's.

"By exchanging vows and rings here today in the presence of this here congregations, you have both announced your love for one another, and have declared your marriage to all those present here. My what was joined here today never be torn apart."

He took a step back and raised his hands.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Oregon, the mayor of Gravity Falls, and the never-mind-all-that-classified-zodiac, I pronounce you husband and wife! Dipper, you may kiss your bride!"

Dipper beam as he pushed the veil out of Pacifica's face and kissed her. Pacifica clapped her hands behind his head and let him pull her close. Cheers erupted throughout the entire room as they parted and smiled at eachother.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" McGuckett called. "I present to ya'll Mr. and Mrs. Pines!"

Dipper lead Pacifica back down the aisle as everyone cheered and threw confetti at them. They stumbled through to doors out of the foyer, onto the veranda, and into each other's arms.

"We did it!" Pacifica cheered as she kissed Dipper again.

"We did it," he agreed in gasping awe. "We're married. I'm married. You're my wife! Oh gosh that's weird to say. You're my wife. I have a wife!"

Pacifica giggled as he kissed her again.

A _snap!_ Brought them back to reality to find the whole bridal and groom's party waiting for them. Abuelita was snapping pictures of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pines!" Mabel cheered as she raced to them and hugged them. "My bro-bro is married!"

Abuelita snapped a picture of Mabel hugging them both.

"Alright, alright, let's get these pictures so we can get to the party!" Stan cheered.

 **AN: Yay! They're officially hitched! Will write about reception shenanigans soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding day pt 3! FINALE!

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongReception:/strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Are we done yet?" Mabel whined as Abuelita snapped another picture./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yes!" Abuelita sighed. "Everyone but Dipper and Pacifica can go!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""How long do you think they will be?" Stan asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""You cannot rush art!" Abuelita grumbled. "About 45 minutes or so."br /"Perfect," Ford said. "It will take about that long for us to wrap up the cocktail hour and get the guests into the dining room and seated."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Maybe sneak a few drinks ourselves, am I right bro?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Stanley, you promised to behave yourself."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I said a few!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Dipper and Pacifica couldn't help but chuckle as their entourage headed back towards the Manor. Abuelita snapped several pictures of the couple just boy themselves. Some serious, some funny, all full of love and smiles. Once Abuelita was finally satisfied the two were allowed to head back inside and towards the dining room./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Alright, they're here, Soos, go ahead!" Wendy called once she saw the couple re-enter. Soos slipped into the dining room ahead of the rest of the party. Dipper and PAcifica waited until they heard him call:/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Alright, dudes, let's give a big cheer for Mr. and Mrs. Pines!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Everyone cheered as the newlyweds walked inside, smiling and waving to all their guests./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"emMr. and Mrs. Pines, huh?/em/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Dipper smiled as he pulled Pacifica's chair out for her. He could get used to that./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Ford gave a quick welcome to the guests and asked them to enjoy their meal before the dinner catered by Lazy Susan was served. Dipper and Pacifica barely had time to eat between having to thank all the people coming forward to congratulate them and wish them well./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""You two are adorable together."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""No doubt you'll be happy."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Oh, I'm so happy for both of you!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""So, when can we expect a few mini-Pines running around?" Sheriff Blubs asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Eh-heh-heh," Dipper chuckled nervously. "Give us five years, Sheriff."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""At least," Pacifica agreed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Well, don't wait too long. You know your chances decrease the older you get."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The two watched awkwardly as the old sheriff shuffled his way along./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""We literally just tied the knot an hour and a half ago," Pacifica mumbled. "Can they at least wait for us to get to the one year anniversary?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Apparently not," Dipper sighed. "But, hey, if we do end up 'waiting too long' and 'decrease our chances too much,' I'll be perfectly happy babying you the rest of my life."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I'd hope so, since it's what you signed up for," Pacifica playfully poked him in the chest, before flashing her ring in his face. "For life!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""But, of course," Dipper smiled slyly as he took her hand and planted a kiss onto her fingers./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Alright, you love birds!" Grenda called. "Come cut this cake so we can eat it!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Mabel all but forced the knife into the couples hand. Everyone gathered around as they cut the first slice. Dipper was the first to feed Pacifica her piece. At first it seemed he's skipped the face smash tradition, until after he'd already placed the slice in Pacifica's mouth and wiped the icing from his hands onto her nose. Pacifica squealed, to everyone's laughter, then smeared the rest of the slice all over Dipper's face, causing the crowd to burst into an uproar of laughter./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Not fair!" Dipper whined as he wiped the icing out of his eyes./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Oh, stop being a big baby," Pacifica gave him a quick peck on the lips./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Will everyone please make their way to the ballroom for the first dance of the bride and groom?" Soos called, and Dipper and Pacifica were whisked away once again before barely having time to catch their breath./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Dipper took it all in stride, though, and gently guided his bride out to the center of the dancefloor. The song "No one" began playing, and the two bean to sway to the beat, staring deep into each other's eyes./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I love you, Mrs. Pines," Dipper whispered./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I love you, too, Mr. Pines," Pacifica replied./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Hm. Doesn't really have the same effect when you say it back to the guy. Kinda been Mr. Pines my whole life."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""But now you're emmy /emMr. Pines," Pacifica pointed out./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Mm. Now that I like to hear," Dipper leaned his forehead against hers as she giggled and held him closer./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Good, because you'll be hearing a lot of it from now on."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Excellent." Dipper grinned as he twirled her. The two swayed back and forth for a bit longer before they both felt taps on their shoulders. Since neither of their parents were at the wedding Ford and Mabel had chose to stand in place during what would traditionally be the father-bride, mother-groom dances./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Wow," Mabel said as she and Dipper began to dance. "My brother's a married man. Suddenly I no longer feel like the older of the two of us."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Ha ha," Dipper rolled his eyes. "Just wait. You'll get your turn soon."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Eh, maybe," Mabel shrugged. "But, enough about me, it's your wedding day!" and with that she tipped her brother, in the middle of the dance floor, in front of everyone./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Mabel!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""You might be a married old man but I'm still stronger than you!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Pacifica couldn't help but laugh at her groom's predicament as Ford twirled her./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""So, is everything how you wanted it?" he asked her./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yes" Pacifica nodded. "Everything's been perfect."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Good," Ford nodded before taking a deep inhale. "That may or may not change soon."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""PAR-TAY TIME!" a loud voice boomed from somewhere. Out of nowhere Stan led the entire bridal and groom's parties onto the dance floor in a congo line. All were wearing gold rimmed sunglasses and gold mardi-gras beads. Ford sighed as he pulled his own sunglasses and shades out of his lapel./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""For the record, this was not my idea," he told Pacifica before Mabel practically tackled her and Dipper into a set of chairs and the entire bridal and groom's parties broke into a choreographed number to "We're Taking over Midnight!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Oh, my gosh!" Pacifica laughed as Dipper ran a hand over his face./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I am betting everything that this was either Mabel or Stan's idea."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The crowd began cheering and clapping along and the newlyweds had no choice but to join in, giggling the whole time. The dance ended with Mabel doing the splits, and then the entire crowd of guests, friends, and family flooded the floor to dance the night away./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""This party rocks!" Wendy shouted from somewhere as Stan started up yet another congo line, this time being sure to include the bride a groom./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"At some point Dipper and Mabel got into a twin dance off with Stan and Ford. Pacifica soon deducted that if any of her's a Dipper kids wanted to take on dance as a profession they would have to get more of her genes than her husband's./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Soos and Melody were teaching Candy and Thompson how to do the perfect robot dance. Marius was fist bumping and cheering to the music, while atop Grenda's shoulders. Wendy let Abuelita hold Logan so she could join in the dancing, though she did at one point bring him onto the dance floor where Pacifica taught him how to fist bump and dab, feeling like the proudest of aunts when the little baby continued to perform his newly learned dance moves late into the night until he fell asleep in his mother's arms./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Dipper ran up behind Pacifica and scooped her into his arms./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Ach! Dipper!" Pacifica squealed as he twirled her around./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Gotcha!" he grinned mischievously./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Rascal."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yeah, but I'm your rascal."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""And don't you forget it."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Alright, dudes," Soos' voice came from the DJ station. "Let's clear a space for the bouquet and garter toss."br /Dipper set Pacifica down as the crowd retreated from the dance floor and Mabel brought Pacifica her bouquet. Dipper stepped back as all the single women crowded behind her. Pacifica just smiled as she called:/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Ready?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""YES!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Pacifica threw the bouquet, and, as everyone expected, Mabel practically jumped over everyone to catch it./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yes! MINE!" she cheered as everyone laughed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Stan and Ford then brought Pacifica a chair to sit in. She sat down as Dipper approached her, a sly grin on his face. Pacifica smirked back as she stuck her leg out. Dipper dove under her skirt as everyone cheered with loud:/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Ooooh's!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Get 'em son!" Stan shouted, to which everyone chuckled. Pacifica clapped a hand to her mouth. Everyone thought it was to hold back laughter, but it was really because Dipper had given her a small kiss on her thigh before removing the garter. The glint in his eyes as he stood up told Pacifica he knew exactly what he was doing to her. All the single guys began cheering as Dipper coyly took his time fidgeting with the grater before sling-shotting it behind him. It hit Thompson right in the eye before landing in his chest pocket./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""THOMPSON!" everyone cheered./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Thompson was not nearly as eager to put the garter on Mabel's leg as Dipper was to remove it from Pacifica's. In fact he just put it over Mabel's foot and called it a day. The other guys, including Dipper, tried to coax him into putting it on her proper, but he was too shy to oblige./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The dancing continued for a while longer, though Pacifica and Dipper spent most of the later part of the party at the photobooth taking goofy pictures with their family and friends./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Alright, Dudes!" Soos called from the D.J. booth. "In about fifteen minutes we're going to ask all of you to head to the veranda to wish the bride and groom good luck on their honeymoon in Santa Barbara. Don't forget your sparklers!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Ooh, we gotta make sure we've got all our stuff!" Pacifica and Dipper raced out of the ballroom to pack a few last things. Stan and Ford took said things to the car and then pulled it around front for the young couple. The car had white ribbons tied to every door handle, mirror, bumper, and step bar. A set of empty tin cans was attached to the back, as was a sign that read "Just Married!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The crowd gathered outside as the bridal party lined on one side of the door leading to the car, and the groom's party lined on the other. Dipper and Pacifica stood in the doorway as the crowd created a sparkler archway for them to run through. Dipper gave Pacifica's hand a squeeze before taking off and leading her through the arch to the car./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The crowd cheered as Dipper ran around and opened the door for Pacifica. She slid in and then waited for her husband to race to the other side, hop in, and dirce away./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Good luck, guys!" Mabel called./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Have fun getting it on!" Stan yelled, to which Ford screeched:/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""STANLEY!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Pacifica waved over her shoulder as they drove away. The cheering and waving continued until the car was out of sight of the crowd./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Well," Ford sighed. "The kids are hitched. Time to clean up this mess."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Such a beautiful wedding," Candy sighed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Totally," Wendy agreed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yeah…" Stan nodded. "Alright, let's start making bets. How long until Dipper knocks her up?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Stanley!" Ford scolded. "They've just gotten married!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Oh! Oh! Oh!" Mabel cheered. "I say three years!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Seriously, I'm betting two dudes." Soos contradicted./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Nah, it'll be one," Stan disagreed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""They waited until they were married to do it, right?" Wendy asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yeah, why?" Stan asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Wendy grinned. "She's gonna come back pregnant."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Oh, ho, ho, I see where you're going with that thought," Stan winked at her./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Honestly, you are all disgusting," Ford grumbled./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Oh, c'mon, we're just having fun!" Stan shrugged. "Besides, they'll never know."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""They are totally betting on how long it takes us to have kids," Dipper said as he and Pacifica continued driving to the hotel they'd be staying for the night before catching their flight to Santa Barbara the next morning./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Pacifica chuckled. "Yeah, probably." She then began nervously shifting in her seat. Tonight was her wedding night. Which meant…/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Nothing has to happen tonight if you're not ready," Dipper told her, as if her were reading her thoughts./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""It's our wedding night though. That kind of means that-"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""You're a Pines now, sweetheart. We don't play by the rules. If you're not ready, that's fine. We have our lives ahead of us."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Pacifica smiled adoringly at Dipper. Holy smokes, she loved this man!/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I...well, can we just take it slow once we get there?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Absolutely," Dipper agreed and reached his hand over to hold hers. "We'll go as slow as you need."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Thank you."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Not a problem at all, Mrs. Pines."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Pacifica awoke the next morning to the feeling of someone running their hands through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes to find Dipper lying next to her. His hair was an utter mess, which was totally her fault, but she was sure he'd messed her hair up just as much, if not more. His lips were still slightly swollen, and his eyes had a loving and tender glaze over them as he leaned over and kissed her forehead./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Good morning, my beautiful wife."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Good morning, my handsome husband," Pacifica returned as he pulled her closer towards him. She laid her head on his bare chest, listening to the gentle beating of his heart. (he had shorts on though. They'd both slipped into pajamas at some point in the night. It was still Oregon and it was still cold.)/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"They laid there a while longer, just enjoying being in each others arms./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""When do we have to check out to catch our plane?" Pacifica asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""We've got about an hour and a half before we need to start headed to the airport."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""We should probably start cleaning up then."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""No," Dipper shook his head./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""What do you mean 'no?'" Pacifica asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I mean 'no, not yet, I just want to hold you a while longer,'" Dipper answered, kissing the top of her head./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Pacifica smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "Okay."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I could get used to this," Dipper sighed, contentedly./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Well, you've got your whole life to get used to it."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Score!" Dipper fist pumped in the air./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Dork." Pacifica rolled her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yeah, but I'm your dork."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Until death do us part."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"AN: Well, while I will probably write more Dipcifica in the future, this is it for this story! Thanks for the great reviews! See you around!/span/strong/p 


End file.
